The Haunted Hotel
by HardyGirl17
Summary: The Hamada brothers go to Los Angeles for a week for a little break when they began to hear strange noises at their hotel. Is it haunted?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second time writing a BH6 fic.**

 _The Hamada brothers travel to Los Angeles for a week for a little break when they began to hear strange noises at their hotel._

 **Disclaimer! I don't own the Hamada brothers. They belong to Disney.**

 **Tadashi is 18 and Hiro is 14. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ch. 1

It has been two hours since Hiro Hamada couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned all night. He was just too excited to sleep! The next day he and his older brother, Tadashi would be traveling to Los Angeles for a week. They took permission from their Professor Callaghan to take a little time off from SFIT, their robotics college, for a little break. He just couldn't wait!

He and his big brother are best friends. They got along well most of the time and did lots of things together. But they never traveled alone. The next day would be their first time traveling by themselves!

Hiro got out of bed as he couldn't keep his excitement. He trooped over to Tadashi, his bare feet pattering on the wooden floor. He shook his older brother.

"Everything okay, bud?" Tadashi asked sleepily.

"Oh Tadashi!" Hiro said in an excited whisper. "I am just so excited about tomorrow! Aren't you?"

"Yes, Hiro. Now please go back to sleep or else we won't be able to go"

"But I just can't sleep, 'Dashi! I am too hyper to sleep."

"Just try to go to sleep, baby brother." He said, reaching up to ruffle his hair affectionately. "It's late." He added yawning.

Hiro did what Tadashi told him and went back to bed. After a little while thinking, he began to drift off. The next thing he knew, Tadashi was shaking his leg. "C'mon, bonehead. Time to get ready or we'll be too late to catch the plane!"

"Can I have five more minutes?" Hiro mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.

"You'll suffocate in there" Tadashi warned, removing the blanket.

"Hey!" Hiro protested.

"Come on, or you want me to cancel our vacation?"

"I'm up, I'm up" Hiro said, pushing himself off the bed, reluctantly. He went to the washroom to get ready.

Tadashi shook his head, smiling. "Oh, bonehead!" he murmured. He was all ready. He wore jeans, a shirt, and a cardigan on top- his usual style.

Now he was waiting for his little brother to finish so they can go.

* * *

 **Review would be appreciated. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Aunt Cass.**

* * *

Ch. 2

The Hamada brothers were on their way to the airport, with their Aunt Cass dropping them.

Once they reached, they took out all their luggage from the trunk. Tadashi packed lots of novels to read on the plane, while Hiro packed comic books, and robotic pieces to build a robot.

Aunt Cass kissed each of her nephews on their foreheads. Hiro and Tadashi said their goodbyes to her as they left.

"Have fun!" she called after them.

Once they were inside the airport, Tadashi showed them their passports at the check in desk. Next, they showed them their luggage. Finally, they got their boarding pass. Now all they had to do was wait for their plane. Waiting was taking forever!

"When are we going to leave 'Dashi?" Hiro asked. "I am so bored sitting here all day! I can't wait to see Los Angeles already."

Tadashi smiled at his younger brother. "Soon, bonehead, soon" He ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Soon! What do you mean by 'soon'?! You always say soon then it doesn't happen quickly. Ugh! I am bored! Just bored." Hiro was cranky after a long wait.

Tadashi squeezed his baby brother's shoulder. "How about you read one of your comic books to pass the time?"

Hiro shrugged. "Alright, I guess" he mumbled as he reached for his bag pack.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been edited by my teacher. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 3

After such a long, exhausting wait they were finally going to board the plane.

"Oh I can't wait, I can't wait!" Hiro skipped excitedly down the lane, his backpack bouncing up and down. "Come on, Nii-chan! You're so slow." His mood got better after they announced the boarding of the plane.

"Slow down, little guy" Tadashi laughed lovingly as he ran to catch up with his little brother, trying to go past the crowd getting in the plane.

He let Hiro have the window seat while he sat in the seat across from him. Next, he helped him buckle on his seat belt, then buckled himself in.

Once the plane moved, he got out _The Outsiders_ by S.E. Hinton from his backpack, while Hiro got himself busy playing games the plane had on board. After a while, a hostess put two trays of meals on their table. They each had fruit salad, fish, and a drink. Hiro did not feel like eating since fish was his least favorite food.

"You have to eat" Tadashi persuaded.

"But I don't feel hungry" Hiro protested. "Fish is disgusting, bleh!" he made a face, looking at it.

"Come on, buddy, you have to eat" Tadashi said firmly, but gently. "It's still a long way to Los Angeles"

"I told you, 'Dashi, I don't feel like eating!" He turned his back, stubbornly.

"Hiro" Tadashi said in a warning tone. Then his voice softened, "Please? For me, buddy?"

"Okay, okay" Hiro reluctantly gave in as Tadashi picked up his plate of fish, along with a fork, to feed him. Hiro had insisted on eating by himself, but Tadashi didn't let him as he wanted to make sure his little brother was eating well. He was giving him small bits at a time.

After the trays were taken away, Hiro yawned, unbuckled his seat belt, and put his head on his big brother's lap, pulling his favorite blue blanket over his chin, which he brought along with him for the trip. He's had it ever since he was three, and it has always been his favorite.

He slept the second he put his head down. Tadashi smiled warmly at the sight of his sleeping baby brother. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping,_ he thought as he pulled the blanket closer to Hiro's sleeping form. He ruffled his hair affectionately before finally drifting off, his hand on his little brother's back.

Hiro opened his eyes blearily. He pushed away his blanket, removed Tadashi's hand from his back slowly, and sat up. He looked out the window. He could hardly believe it! They were above Los Angeles. It looked so beautiful looking at it from the top. He could see palm trees, a beautiful blue ocean, tall buildings, street lights… everything looked so amazing from up there! He and Tadashi had planned to do a lot of activities once they got there. He couldn't wait!

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Hiro said, excitedly shaking his brother. "Tada-nii, wake up!"

Tadashi opened his eyes slowly, and smiled when he saw his little brother. "What's up, baby bro?" he asked, giving him a hug and putting him on his lap.

"We're above Los Angeles, 'Dashi!"

"Really? Lets see" Tadashi leaned over to look out the window. "Oh wow, yes we are. You're right" Tadashi murmured. "We're almost there."

"I can't wait!" Hiro bounced excitedly on his seat.

"Put on your seatbelt, Hiro" his big brother advised. "You wouldn't want an accident, would you?"

"I know, I know" Hiro said as he buckled his seatbelt again. He was excited! _Los Angeles, here we come!_ he thought.

They were almost landing.

He could hardly wait!

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Named the haunted hotel Redford Inn after a motel in Port Alberni, where I got sick after my birthday.**

 **The creepy parts are beginning *evil grin* heh heh**

 **I don't own Hiro or Tadashi, except Mia.**

* * *

Ch. 4

Los Angeles was a bright, sunny day.

Once the plane landed, the Hamada brothers got up to get their bag packs from the overhead compartment. Now all they had to do was wait for the people to go so they can pass.

"Ugh!" Hiro said frustrated, as he was adjusting his bag pack. "It's so crowded in here!" He was getting sweaty, which was making him more frustrated.

"Patience, baby brother, patience" Tadashi said, amused by his brother's impatience. He ruffled his hair playfully.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Come on, then." he muttered.

* * *

At the airport, they picked up their suitcase which had their clothes in them. At last, they caught a cab.

"Where to, boys?" the cab driver asked in a friendly way. Tadashi gave him the name. As they drove, they passed lots of palm trees, tall buildings, sandy beaches, and a couple of times they were stuck in traffic. Los Angeles was such a busy and beautiful city! Hiro couldn't wait to start his vacation here. He and Tadashi made lots plans before they came here. They're planning to go swimming, shopping in malls… they made lots of plans!

They finally reached Redford Inn. It was a big building but very, very old. It was dirty from the outside and the red paint was peeling off.

"A very, very old hotel" the cab driver explained. "Built in 1850"

Suddenly, all the excitement drained off Hiro.

Tadashi thanked the cab driver as he got out, Hiro after him. He opened the trunk, and got out their suitcase.

"No problem" the driver said. Before he left, he leaned forward cautiously and said in a low voice, "If I were in your place I won't spend here a single night…" The cab driver closed the car window and drove away without saying more, which made Tadashi curious. He wondered what he was talking about. He decided to shrug it off for now.

Tadashi put his arm around his little brother, and asked, "whatcha think, bonehead?"

Hiro shrugged. "Um, the hotel looks ugly? Creepy too."

Tadashi crouched down so he was at Hiro's level. "You okay, Hiro?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah…just that I expected us to stay in much higher class hotel. Not such a creepy old hotel" he was disappointed that they would be staying in an 1850 hotel. A very old hotel? Yuck, just yuck!

Tadashi sighed as he put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I know how you feel, knucklehead. But you know, not everything we want we get, and we have to accept it. I can assure you one thing, though"

"What?"

"No matter where we stay, we'll have fun." Tadashi was optimistic about their trip.

"Like how?"

"You know, go out and hang out. And anyway, we won't stay much in that hotel. We'd be busy having fun. We'll go swimming and do lots of activities together. That's what we're here for. You good now?"

"Yes" Hiro cheered up a bit.

"Great then, let's go!" Tadashi stood up, and led the way.

He opened the door of Redford Inn. He didn't like what he saw. The lobby was dark, but not so dark. The floor was carpeted, but it was so dirty looking. An old lady was behind the desk. Her face was so wrinkly and she had an extremely white hair, a huge bun tied. Her name tag read _Mia Watson._ The Hamada brothers entered the dark, creepy lobby.

Tadashi checked in for them. He gave their names, and paid. Then Mia gave him the key for their room. Their room number was 140, the highest hotel in the building.

"Enjoy your stay" the old woman said, but Tadashi noticed something weird in her voice.

The Hamada brothers had to climb multiple floors to get to their room as there were no elevators in this building.

Finally, they reached the floor of their room. Tadashi put in the key on the lock, and opened the door. Their room was big, but the floor was the same as it was in the lobby. It was carpeted, and dirty. Also, there were two beds across from each other, and a side table between them. A small kitchen was in the corner of the room.

"This place gives me the creeps" Hiro murmured.

"I know, same here" Tadashi said, squeezing his little brother's shoulder. "But hey, lets look on the bright side" he said cheerfully. "We got the highest room, and look out there." he pointed at the huge window in their room. It had all the beautiful views, they could see almost all Los Angeles. "Isn't the view amazing!"

He put their suitcase and his bag pack down, and went over to look out. Hiro joined his brother. "Yeah, amazing" Hiro agreed. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic to stay in this place. Tadashi suddenly felt a headache. He yawned.

"I think I'm going to take a little nap after such a long day" he said, as he was going to one of the beds.

"After you" Hiro said, going to the other bed. The instant Tadashi's head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep.

Hiro took time to sleep as he was wondering about this creepy place. _Is it haunted?_ he thought as he soon fell into a long deep sleep, adding to his older brother's snores.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **It would be very much appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my teacher for editing it a little for me.**

 **Sorry took long to update. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING! The ending of this chapter is a cliff hanger *evil grin* heh heh.**

 **I don't own Tadashi or Hiro. Only Mia and Alan.**

* * *

Ch. 5

Hiro woke to the sound of footsteps. It was late at night.

" 'Dashi?" he asked, thinking his older brother was up. What would Tadashi be doing at this time? When he didn't hear a response, he sat up and looked over his older brother's bed. Tadashi was still snoring away, dead to the world. "Probably from the other room" Hiro muttered to himself. The weird thing was, it was coming from _their_ room. Hiro decided to uncover the source of the sound. He slid off the bed, his feet touching the carpeted floor, and tiptoed around the room. The footsteps sounds still continued. Hiro didn't find the source of the footsteps sounds, which was starting to creep him out. He even heard the sound of giggles of a little girl, which scared him even more. _Weird,_ he thought.

He shook his older brother. The footsteps sounds and the giggles of a little girl abruptly stopped.

"What are you doing out of bed, bud?" Tadashi was surprised to see his younger brother out of bed but when he saw the frightened look on Hiro's face, his face changed from surprise to worry. "Everything okay, little brother?" he asked gently, reaching out to squeeze his hand lightly.

Hiro explained about the creepy footsteps and the giggles of a little girl sounds.

"You must be dreaming, bro." Tadashi said, unconvinced. "Try going back to sleep, and ghosts are not real, remember? So you must be dreaming."

"But 'Dashi, I swear it was real!" Hiro protested. "I woke up looking for the source that is making weird sounds, and I never found it. This place is giving me the creeps!"

Tadashi shushed his little brother gently and said comfortingly, "Now Hiro, go back to sleep and everything will be fine. We'll talk tomorrow, sound good?" he smiled reassuringly at his younger brother, thinking what he was talking about was all a dream. He patted his arm. Hiro reluctantly went back to bed. No way his older brother would believe him. But he swore the sounds were real!

* * *

The next morning, the Hamada brothers went down for their breakfast. Hiro forgot about the events of last night for the time being. The restaurant was dimly lit, and the waiter was a handsome young man named Alan Witherspoon. He was a friendly guy. Tadashi had pancakes while Hiro had scramble eggs.

When they were heading up to their room, Hiro noticed the tired look on his older brother's face. "You okay, Tadashi?" Hiro asked concerned.

"I'm fine, kiddo. I just have a headache" Tadashi smiled, assuring his little brother. Once they got back to their room, Tadashi curled up tiredly on their sofa. He was raging with a really bad headache, he didn't know why. It was strange! He's been suffering with a headache ever since they came here.

"Want to go swimming, 'Dashi?" Hiro asked, feeling like going for a little swim. There was an old fashioned pool near the main lobby, and spa areas.

"Sorry bud, but I can't as I'm having a really bad headache." Tadashi gave his little brother an apologetic look. "Maybe another time?"

"But 'Dashi! You promised we'd do something fun!"

"Yes bud, we will once I recover from my headache." He tried to smile reassuringly at his younger brother.

"Fine. Then can I go for a swim myself?"

Tadashi was hesitant. "You can't go alone."

"But 'Dashi, please! I'm fourteen, and I'm old enough to go alone! I can take care of myself." Hiro pleaded.

"No Hiro! It's not safe!" Tadashi said, firmly.

"Please"

Tadashi sighed. He finally gave in. "Alright. As long you'll promise me to be careful"

"Yes!" Hiro beamed. He went over to give his older brother a hug. "Thanks 'Dashi! You're the best"

Hiro went to change onto his swimming trunks.

Before he left, he assured his older brother one more time, "Alright 'Dashi, going for a swim. Bye!" He held a towel on his shoulder.

"Be careful!" Tadashi called after him as Hiro went out the door. Once Hiro left, Tadashi decided it would be best for him to take a nap before his little brother came back. He was raging with a headache and couldn't take it anymore. He stood up to go to his bed when he heard strange sounds. Footsteps walking and the giggles of a little girl.

* * *

Hiro walked down multiple floors. It was taking forever to reach the main lobby! Once he reached the lobby, he asked Mia where he would find the pool. The old woman pointed to the left and down the corridor. The younger Hamada thanked her and went to the left and down the hall to the pool. She stared after him.

The pool was big but old fashioned. Hiro went over and put his foot on the water. Not too hot and not too cold. "Not bad" Hiro murmured. He slowly got in. The water felt nice. He was swimming around and enjoying himself a bit when he felt something tug at his feet. He looked down to see who was it but there was no one. The water suddenly turned icy cold, and Hiro suddenly felt frightened. "HELP!" he screamed, as he was being pulled under.

* * *

 **Such a cliff hanger, huh? *evil grin***

 **Heh heh.** **I hope I satisfied you.**

 **Review would be appreciated, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Sorry took long to update. Been edited by my fabulous teacher.**

 **Thanks to those who favourite it, followed, and reviewed.**

 **Tsuki no Shijima: You literally put a huge smirk on my face.**

* * *

Ch.6

 _Hiro was right about the strange noises in the middle of the night after all,_ Tadashi thought as the creepy footsteps sounds and the giggles of a little girl continued. _How could I have not believed him?_ _H_ e was beginning to freak himself out. He suddenly had the urge to go check on his little brother. He put on his cardigan and rushed out of the room, taking two steps at a time when he ran into a soaked Alan. He gasped when he saw who he was holding. An unconscious Hiro wrapped in a towel.

"I saw him in the bottom of the pool when I went to get something. I jumped and got him. Thank God you came." He looked grim.

Tadashi grabbed Hiro from him, and held him like a baby. Thank God thank God. He berated himself for letting his little brother go by himself. "Thanks for saving him" Tadashi said gratefully.

"No problem, I was going to bring him to you" Alan said, as he went downstairs to change out of his wet clothes. Tadashi ran upstairs with Hiro on his arms. He felt angry at himself for letting Hiro go swimming by himself. Once he got back to their hotel room, he sat on his bed and hugged Hiro to his chest. "Oh Hiro, sorry for letting you go by yourself" he murmured.

Finally, to Tadashi's relief, Hiro began to gain consciousness. He coughed and sputtered. He was shivering like crazy beneath his towel. Tadashi hugged him tighter to keep him warm.

When Hiro saw Tadashi, he threw his arms around him and sobbed violently on his shoulder. He was so afraid.

"Shhh, relax baby brother, you're safe. I've got you," Tadashi soothed. But Hiro just sobbed and sobbed.

"Oh 'Dashi, I was so scared!" Hiro never really expressed his feelings.

"What happened?" Tadashi asked gently. But Hiro just kept on sobbing. Tadashi thought that before he got his little brother to talk, step one was to get him to calm down first.

"Shhh…you're safe. It won't happen again." he said, rocking him gently back and forth. Tadashi felt even guiltier. He should never have let his little brother go by himself. He should have accompanied him. He hated himself at this moment.

Once Hiro finally calmed down, Tadashi suggested for him to take a shower and then talk to him.

"But 'Dashi, I don't want to" Hiro stammered. He seemed hesitant at first as he was afraid of water at the moment. Especially _icy_ cold.

"I'll make sure the water is hot for you" Tadashi said gently, as he was getting in the washroom. He opened the tap and felt for hot water. Fortunately, there was.

"Hot water is waiting for you" he called out to his little brother cheerfully.

Hiro came in with his towel. "Now get out so I can take a nice hot shower". Once Tadashi got out, Hiro got on the tub cautiously. "Tadashi better be right" Hiro murmured to himself. He opened the tap and sure enough, there was. The hot water felt so good and for a moment he forgot all what happened.

After such a nice relaxing shower, Hiro finally got out of the tub to get changed when he saw something that made him gasp.

 _Blood splat in the sink._

"What the…" Hiro said, nervously. He was shaking.

Once Hiro finally got out of the washroom looking fresh, dressed and cleaned, Tadashi noticed a sick look on his little brother's face.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Tadashi asked gently, crouching down so he was at his brother's level.

Hiro pointed a shaky finger at the washroom. "There was-" He tried to explain but he couldn't as he was so frightened.

Tadashi put a hand on his shoulder to encourage him to go on.

He couldn't, so instead he led his older brother in to show him when, to his surprise, there was no blood splat in the sink!

Tadashi looked from the sink to his younger brother, curiously. "What is it, Hiro?" he asked.

Hiro didn't know what to say. "Th-th-that's impossible." he said, shakily. "I swear it was here!"

"What was here?" Tadashi asked.

"B-b-blood"

"Blood! You must be imagining it, but there is no blood."

"I swear 'Dashi! Once I got out of the shower to get changed, I noticed blood splat in the sink" he was shuddering. How could it be? Maybe Tadashi was right. He was imagining things. He finally shrugged and muttered, "whatever. Maybe you're right that I was imagining it. My mind is probably playing tricks on me after that incident at the pool"

"Right! You forgot to tell me, what happened at the pool?" Tadashi asked as they were getting out of the washroom.

Hiro sat on his bed and told his big brother everything.

Tadashi shuddered. That must have been so creepy! He hugged his little brother to his chest and said for the millionth time, "oh Hiro, how can I have let you go like that without supervision" he would never forgive himself if something happened to his younger brother.

Hiro squirmed and said, "Get over it, bro! It's already over."

Tadashi suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! When you left to go for a swim, I heard strange noises. Giggles of a little girl and footsteps. You were right after all!"

Hiro smiled. "I told you so, and you did not believe me!"

"Wonder what's the meaning of all this…" Tadashi wondered.

Hiro shrugged. "Ah, who cares for now. Let's just try to have fun here!"

Tadashi smiled. "There's a pizza place nearby. How about we take our dinner there?"

Hiro beamed. "Sounds great!"

* * *

 **DON'T JUST FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! REVIEW ALSO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. Sorry if the chapter is a little short.**

 **Tsuki no Shijima: You made my smirk even bigger. Be prepared for another cliff hanger in the end of this chapter.**

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *evil grin***

* * *

Ch. 7

The Hamada brothers walked down the blocks to Pizzeria. The place was warm and bright. Hiro slid into a booth, Tadashi after him.

"This place is cozy and smells nice" Hiro said, relaxing. He was glad to get out of the creepy hotel for the time being.

"Can't wait to try their pizza" his big brother agreed.

They got two boxes of pizzas. One box was cheese, and the other was veggies.

While they were eating, Tadashi brought up the topic about the haunting at the hotel. "Wonder what are those strange noises at the hotel we keep hearing… there's got to be something logical" he said, while chewing his cheese pizza thoughtfully.

Hiro waved him away. "Ah, there's no logical reason, big bro. I know this place is haunted. Weren't you listening when I told you about my experience at the pool? I swear I felt someone pull at my feet." Hiro shuddered at the memory. He would not go near the pool again.

"I know, Hiro but…" Tadashi didn't have anything else to say. He got to admit that his little brother may be right. Maybe there is no logical reason, the hotel may be haunted after all.

Once the Hamada brothers were stuffed, Tadashi paid the bill. They walked out the door and walked up the blocks to their hotel.

* * *

They walked up multiple floors. Once they reached their floor, they found Alan waiting for them outside their hotel room.

"Just want to check how's your little bro doing now?" he said to Tadashi.

"Hiro is well now, thanks" Tadashi said, ruffling his little brother's hair. Alan smiled. "Great to know! Let me know if you need anything else." he said as he was leaving.

 _Alan is such a friendly guy,_ Tadashi thought as he put their key on the lock and entered their room. Once they entered though, Tadashi suddenly felt his headache coming on again.

"Not again" he muttered.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"Just my stupid headache again" Tadashi said, collapsing on his bed. This time it was not just any headache. It was an outrageous headache that all he wanted to do was lie down. He was not even planning to change onto his pyjamas. Why does it keep coming? He didn't know why.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Told you this hotel is really haunted. I already feel homesick."

"You're right, kiddo" Tadashi said, closing his eyes. He was in so much pain.

Hiro suddenly felt worried. "You want water?" he asked.

Tadashi nodded. "That would be nice" he said. Hiro poured his big brother a huge glass of water from their tap.

Tadashi sipped gratefully. As soon as he was done and put the glass on the side table, he immediately lay down and started snoring. Hiro chuckled as he pulled the covers over his big brother. Next, he went to the washroom to get onto his pyjamas and get to bed.

Both brothers woke to the sound of a blood curdling scream coming from the washroom!

* * *

 ***sly grin* sooo how d'ya like it? Creepy? More creepiness coming soon, heh heh *evil grin***


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. :)**

 **Sorry took long to update as I was so busy.**

 **I don't own Hiro, Tadashi, or the place, Grand Park. I looked up parks in L.A. for the Hamada brothers to go to, and found an attractive park called Grand Park. I don't know if I got the info about the park right. For instance, the views and all. But whatevs *shrugs*.**

 **Enjoy the creepy parts coming ahead! *evil grin***

 **P.S. Thanks again to my wonderful teacher for editing it for me.**

* * *

Ch.8

"Tadashi…what was that?" Hiro asked fearfully, his chocolate-brown eyes wide as the blood curdling screams continued.

"Let's find out" Tadashi said, getting out from under the covers and running to the washroom, with his little brother behind him. Once they got to the washroom, the blood curdling screams stopped.

"Weird" Tadashi muttered. "This place is really starting to give me the creeps"

"Same here" Hiro mumbled. Then added, "Tadashi?"

"Yes, bud?" Tadashi asked, crouching down and pulling his little brother close to him.

"I hate to admit it, but can I sleep with you tonight as I don't want to be alone at the moment?" Hiro felt babyish for asking.

As if he had read his younger brother's mind, Tadashi smiled and pulled Hiro even closer to him. "of course, Otouto. No shame in asking me that, you can sleep with me any time you feel like it. Also, there is nothing wrong with expressing your fears." he said, pinching his cheeks playfully. Hiro blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"But first let me get into my pyjamas" he said, smiling sheepishly at himself for forgetting to get into them before they slept.

When Tadashi finally got out of the washroom, dressed in his pyjamas, Hiro noticed a sick look on his big brother's face. "What happened?" he asked.

"T-there w-was b-blood s-splat in the sink! Y-you were right after all. So creepy!" he was shuddering.

Hiro smiled smugly at him. "Told you so!"

Once the brothers were snuggled up in the elder Hamada's bed, Hiro spoke up in the darkness, "Tadashi?"

His big brother let out a hmmm, signifying it was okay for his little brother to say what he wanted.

"How's your headache?" he asked quietly.

Tadashi sighed. "I still have it but it's not as bad as yesterday. I hope it will go away by today" he smiled reassuringly at his brother.

"Oh"

The elder Hamada ruffled his little brother's hair. "Now let's get some sleep, knucklehead. We both need it. Good night" he said, pulling his little brother close and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Hiro did not feel like sleeping, though. "Wait! But 'Dashi, what was that weird sound we heard from the washroom, it sure woke us up." He shuddered. "So creepy! Why that blood curdling scream? Also, the blood splat in the sink that keeps appearing and disappearing"

Tadashi sighed again. "I don't know, Otouto. We'll try to find out about it tomorrow. Now lets get some sleep. I'm so exhausted." he yawned, and started snoring immediately.

The next morning, after the events of last night, the Hamada brothers decided to go visit a park to get their minds off the haunting. Also, because they're here to have fun and they haven't done much lately so here was their chance. Tadashi hailed a cab for them, and they got in. As they were on their way, they did not know that someone was following them…

 _She stared as they got in the cab, and drove away…_

They finally reached Grand Park, a park with lots of attractive views and places to walk. Lots of people were relaxing on the grass, either reading, hanging out, or on their cell phones. It was such a neat place. The Hamada brothers thanked the cab driver and got out. Hiro could hardly wait to take a nice walk. Tadashi slung their backpack over his shoulder. "Where should we go first?" Tadashi asked his little brother, cheerfully.

"How about we go for a walk first? This park looks so nice" he breathed in.

"Then walk it is!" Tadashi said, squeezing his little brother's shoulder.

They walked up the trails. The trails were so attractive, flowers and butterflies surrounding them, lots of greenery. Perfect to walk in spring time! The Hamada brothers were enjoying themselves when they heard footsteps behind them. They looked behind them to see who it was, but shrugged when they saw no one. They continued walking on when Hiro felt someone push him hard. His knee hit a rock on their way. "Owww…" he groaned, holding his knee, a pained expression on his face.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Tadashi looked down at him, a concerned look on his face.

Hiro pointed an accusing finger at his big brother. "Y-you…you pushed me! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he was raging.

Tadashi was shocked at his little brother's sudden reaction. "Hiro…I…I swear I did not push you! There must be some misunderstanding."

"I FELT SOMEONE PUSH ME AND THERE IS NO ONE HERE OTHER THAN YOU!"

Tadashi crouched down. "Hiro, listen to me" he said a little firmly. "I would never do that to you. Ever! Even if I'm mad at you, I would never push you. Never ever! I love you, you're my little brother. I would never do something bad to you."

"Promise?" Hiro asked.

"Promise!" Tadashi said, placing a firm kiss on his little brother's forehead.

Hiro's expression softened. "I'm sorry, big bro. I just thought you did as you were close by. That was just so weird, I swear I felt someone push me!"

Tadashi frowned as he looked at Hiro's wound on his knee. "Here. Let me treat it." he said, getting their backpack from his shoulder, taking out a first aid kit. Good thing they got it in case of an emergency. He wiped Hiro's wound, put on a bandage, and soon he was good to go.

 _The ghost girl behind the tree grinned evilly._

The Hamada brothers walked down the hill, heading to the main park, where people were chilling on the grass.

Tadashi got out their blanket, and spread it out for them to sit. He got out his novel while his little brother got out his Ipod to play a game. Tadashi was hooked on his novel when he felt a cool air. He looked up and saw _her_. She wore a gown from the 1800s, hair was long and styled old-fashioned, and her face was plain. She was giving the brothers a hard look. Tadashi's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her. _Creepy!._

"H-hiro" Tadashi warned nervously.

His little brother looked up from his game and saw her too. Soon, the brothers were huddled into each other nervously.

* * *

 **Another cliffie, huh? *smirk***

 **Again, don't just follow and favourite, REVIEW also!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9. Edited by my teacher. :)**

 **Sorry took long to update, and sorry if the chapter is a little short.**

 **Thanks again to those who followed, favourited, and reviewed my fic.**

 **Phychokic: You put a smirk on my face.**

 **WARNING! Tadashi is a bit OCC in this chapter.**

* * *

Ch.9

The Hamada brothers were shuddering onto each other so much. Their faces were white with fright as they stared nervously at the ghost in front of them.

After the ghost girl disappeared, Hiro and Tadashi were still shaking. They couldn't believe what scary experience they had just experienced. Tadashi suddenly felt rage. To Hiro's surprise, he got up abruptly and started packing the things.

"Tadashi, wha…?"

"C'mon Hiro, lets go!" he said, storming off. Hiro was startled, he had never seen his big brother like this. Tadashi was always calm and took things easy. It was scary to see him in this mood.

"W-w-what's wrong with you, 'Dashi?" he was afraid of his big brother at the moment.

Tadashi didn't answer. He just got out his cell phone to hail a cab to take them back to their hotel. He finally gritted his teeth, and said angrily, "I just can't take this haunting anymore! We're going back to the hotel and talk to Mia. It's her fault she didn't warn us!"

* * *

The whole ride to the hotel was silent. When they finally reached, Tadashi gave their backpack to Hiro to carry while he directly stormed to the hotel's front door, with his little brother struggling to catch up. Once they entered, Mia's back was turned. She was busy with papers or something. Tadashi slammed his fists on the front desk, which startled the old woman. Wow, it was so rare to see this side of Tadashi.

"Can I help you, sir?" the woman asked in a raspy voice.

"I need explanation!" Tadashi said, gritting his teeth.

The woman's eyes widened, confused. "What explanation, sir?"

Tadashi raged even more. Hiro was trying to calm his big brother down but it was no use. It was usually the other way around but this time little brother has to try to calm down big brother.

"YOU KNOW WHAT EXPLANATION! DON'T YOU SEE THE HAUNTINGS GOING ON HERE AND YOU JUST SIT HERE, RELAXING?! MY LITTLE BROTHER NEARLY DROWNED IN THE POOL, YOU KNOW?!"

Tadashi was so loud that people came to see what was going on, Alan among them. It startled Hiro so much to hear his big brother yelling. Poor Mia, she lowered her head down in shame. "I'm sorry," she said, quietly. She invited the brothers to her check in desk and gestured for them to have a seat at the two empty seats. She sighed. "I am sorry I did not tell you earlier, it's a long story," she began. "Do you know the room you're staying in?"

"Yeah?" Tadashi said, softly. By that time, he had collected his cool.

"That was Bess's room."

"Who's Bess?" Hiro asked.

"My great-grand niece" Mia answered, sadly. "She was murdered in the washroom thirty years ago, when she was only eighteen"

"Oh, that explains the blood curdling screams in the washroom and the blood splat in the sink!" Hiro whistled excitedly.

"Yeah, I am sorry I did not warn you, it has been going on for a while now. I just want more guests! As you can see, barely anyone comes here and, guests have been leaving quickly because of the haunting" the woman looked sad.

"What about the footsteps sounds and the giggles?" Tadashi asked, softly. He added, "don't worry, we'll complete our week here" he was feeling sorry for her now.

"That has been going on for a while too" Mia sighed, sadly. "And thanks."

"What _about_ Bess?" Hiro asked.

"Oh Bess! She was such a nice person. She loved going out…" Mia sighed again.

 _If she was such a nice person, then why did her ghost push me?_ Hiro thought.

Mia leaned over on her desk and got out a photo of Bess from one of the drawers. "That's her" Mia said quietly. She looked exactly like the ghost girl they've seen in front of them at the park. In this photo, she had dark hair and a big smile on her face. Hiro and Tadashi took turns telling her of their experience at the park.

Mia lowered her head down. "I'm sorry that happened. You know, Bess was stubborn, too when she didn't get what she wanted. Rumors say that when you spend a night at her room, she would try to get you out by haunting you"

The Hamada brothers nodded.

"Anyway, I got to get some work done now. I'll tell you more later" she smiled.

The Hamada brothers stood up. "Thank you for your time" Tadashi said. Then apologetically, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier"

"That's alright" the old woman said. "Try to enjoy the rest of your stay!"

* * *

Once the Hamada brothers were on their way to their room, Hiro breathed, "Wow"

"I know" Tadashi agreed, squeezing his little brother's shoulder. He abruptly stopped and crouched down in his younger brother's level.

"What's up?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro, listen to me." Tadashi began. "I'm really sorry we had to cut our outing to the park early, and I apologize about the sudden anger I had in front of you. Will you forgive me?"

Hiro shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I understood you couldn't take the haunting anymore. I felt the same way, you know?"

Tadashi smiled, and hugged his little brother to his chest. "Thank you, Hiro. What do you say we go for a long hike at Franklin Canyon Park tomorrow to make it up?"

"Sounds good!" Hiro said, then added, "Now come on before someone finds us here, talking!"

Tadashi laughed, going after his little brother. He was just too cute sometimes.

Hiro turned around. "Oh, and one more thing 'Dashi! Hope Bess doesn't follow us this time and ruin our outing!" He grinned.

* * *

 **Sorry again, if the chapter is a little short.**

 **Please feel free to share your ideas with me.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 10! :)**


	10. Author's Note- Help!

**Hello everyone!**

 **Yes, I know. It's an author's page.**

 **To those of you who are waiting for an update, sorry I haven't been posting for a while as I had kind of ran of ideas. :(**

 **Don't know what else to write, and I don't want to leave it unfinished. Especially to those who are loving it, and want more.**

 **Please feel free to pester me with a lot of ideas through PM, and I'll see what I can do. That would be very much appreciated!**

 **Thank y'all for reading! :D**

 **~ HardyGirl17**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all! I'm back! :D**

 **Thanks to my teacher for editing it for me, and also for giving me an idea.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. I don't own Franklin Canyon Park. Searched hiking places in L.A., and found that. ;) I honestly don't know how it looks like there, but I did my best.**

 **Enjoy, and thanks for waiting patiently. :D**

* * *

Ch. 10

The next morning, the Hamada brothers were on their way to Franklin Canyon Park. They could hardly wait!

Once they reached, they got out, getting ready to go for a long hike. The park looked beautiful, it had picnic grounds and hiking trails. Also, an accessible duck pond. It had many things!

"Which trail do you want to go hiking in first?" Tadashi asked, putting his arm around his little brother.

Hiro shrugged. "Your choice, bro."

Tadashi nudged him. "No, you decide as I'm making it up for you, remember, knucklehead?" he smiled.

Hiro shrugged again. "Alright. How about we hike on Discovery Trail?" Discovery Trail was 3 miles round trip, easy— loops through the black walnut woodland along the canyon bottom.

"Then we hike there!" Tadashi said, cheerfully. He slapped his little brother's back, playfully. "Come on, bonehead."

Hiro's face suddenly turned into an evil grin. "Last one on the trail is a loser!" He ran ahead of his older brother.

Tadashi chuckled as he ran after his younger brother. "Wait 'til I get you, bonehead!"

Hiro reached the trail first.

"Alright, you win" Tadashi said, panting. The brothers started their hike on the easy trail.

* * *

After their long exhausting hike, the Hamada brothers decided to relax a bit. They found a grassy area, which was under a cliff. Tadashi unzipped their backpack, and got out their folded blanket, which he spread out on the grass for them to lay down on. Once their blanket was spread out, both Hamada brothers flopped down, exhausted. Tadashi turned his head to face his younger brother. "So, did you have fun, baby bro?"

"Yeah sure, big bro. Havin' a lot of fun!" He nudged Tadashi playfully. "Except, annoyed by the haunting" he added, rolling his eyes. Tadashi chuckled lightly. "I understand." Soon, the brothers' talk diverted from the haunting to other things such as, home, college, ideas for inventions, places to visit here, and even randomly just quizzing each other. They were so caught up in their talk when suddenly, they heard footsteps from the cliff and a boulder being pushed from directly above them. Noticing it first, Tadashi quickly got up, holding his little brother's hand hurriedly in his, and quickly moved out of the way before the boulder hit any of them. Luckily, they made it on time. The boulder hit the spot where they had been lying. The Hamada brothers panted hard. They were lucky to have gotten out of the way quickly.

"That was close" Tadashi said, still panting.

"I know," Hiro agreed, also still panting. "We both could have been hit so hard."

"True" Tadashi said. He checked his watch. "Alright, I think it's time for us to head back, how about we pack up, hmm?"

"Okay" Hiro shrugged.

Once the Hamada brothers were in front of their hotel building, they entered the lobby when suddenly, Tadashi felt something metal struck him so hard on the head, knocking him down, unconscious.

* * *

 **My apologies if the chapter was a little short. Chapter 11 on the way! :-)**


	12. Chapter 11

**As promised, here is chapter 11. :) I know, quick update.**

 **This is a result of suggestion from KitoH. Thanks! And thanks to everyone for supporting me to continue my fic, which of course, I will. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **You'll be surprised reading this chapter. *evil grin***

* * *

Ch. 11

Hiro was shocked to see who had struck his older brother on the head.

"M-mia" he stammered. She looked mad as hell, and was holding a metal pan, which she had struck Tadashi's head on.

"W-what was that for?"

"You know what! I think I know who has murdered my Bess!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Hiro suddenly felt from shock to rage. "WHAT?! YOU THINK TADASHI MURDERED YOUR GREAT GRAND NEICE?! MY BIG BROTHER WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT! AND ANYWAY, HE WAS NOT BORN WHEN YOUR IDIOT GRAND NEICE WAS MURDERED!" He shouted, remembering when he felt a push when they were at Grand Park the other day.

Mia was ready to strike the younger Hamada on the head. "DON'T YOU CALL MY BESS AN IDIOT!"

Tadashi opened his eyes to see his little brother and Mia shouting at each other back and forth. He was shocked. "What's going on?" he asked, groggily. Hearing the sound of his brother's voice, Hiro rushed to give his big brother a big hug. "Thank God, you're okay" he said. Tadashi could see the relieved look on his little brother's eyes. Tadashi returned his hug. "What happened, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, again. Hiro suddenly started to explain excitedly. "Um, 'Dashi, you wouldn't like this but Mia was the one who struck you on the head. Also, she thinks you're the one who murdered her great grand niece…" He was talking fast. Tadashi's eyes widened as he listened. He thought she was their friend.

Mia came over, and suddenly grabbed the elder Hamada by his shirt. "You're the one who murdered my great grand niece, tell me the truth!" she said, gritting her teeth.

"YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Hiro shouted at her.

"I-I had nothing to do with the murder" Tadashi said, nervously. He was afraid of her at the moment. Why would she think that after he had thought she was their friend? "I wasn't even born in those days" he added quietly, looking down. Mia tightened her grip on his shirt. "Tell me the truth, young man!"

Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. "I said, I had nothing to do with the murder for goodness' sake!" he said firmly, as he tried to pull away from her. Hiro helped by pulling the old lady away from his brother. Mia turned, and struck the younger Hamada on the head with her pan. "Oww!" Hiro whimpered, holding his head, his face winced. Tadashi finally loosened himself from the old lady's grip, crouched down in front of his little brother, and pulled him close. "Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly, rubbing his head to ease the pain. Tadashi glared at Mia. "What's wrong with you?" he asked angrily. Tadashi stood up, and both Hamada brothers got to the stairs to head back to their room, their backs turned from Mia. As the Hamada brothers were half way up the stairs, Mia glared after them and called, "You'll be sorry!"

After the long flight of stairs, when Hiro and Tadashi finally reached the floor of their room, they were exhausted and their legs were aching from their hike. All they wanted to do was to go right to bed. After they had gotten into their pyjamas, brushed their teeth, they drifted right off to sleep.

* * *

 **You'll find out why Mia accused 'Dashi of the murder of her grand niece in the next chapter. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! :D**

 **I'm sooo sorry for the long wait again.**

 **This chapter is a bit fluffy, which is my favorite thing to write about the Hamada brothers! Brotherly fluff! *sigh* I just love their relationship so much! I'm so sorry if I said it a million times.**

 **I don't own any of the characters, except Mia and Alan.**

* * *

Ch. 12

 _Hiro…Hiro…Hiro…_

The younger Hamada woke to the sound of someone calling his name in a ghostly sound. He glanced over at Tadashi, who was still fast asleep on his bed. Curious, his feet hit the carpeted floor, and followed the ghostly sound out their hotel room. In front of him, stood Bess with a piercing hatred look in her eyes. She looked so creepy, which frightened the younger Hamada. What did she want from him? Bess turned her head in the direction of the huge window, which was in the end of the hall. From there, came a huge round black thing, aimed at the younger Hamada. Hiro panicked. This thing sure didn't like him. Tadashi was asleep, and he didn't know what to do. He was helpless, as the thing kept coming closer and closer to him. "TADASHI!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "HELP!" Meanwhile, Bess had an evil grin on her face. He tried to run away but sadly, he couldn't. Also, their hotel room was suddenly locked. The thing just kept coming closer and closer, and Bess's ugly evil grin kept widening. The more it came closer, the more her grin widened.

* * *

Tadashi woke to the sound of his younger brother tossing and turning uncomfortably. "No…no…Tadashi!" he was saying desperately. Tadashi snapped awake, and immediately covered the distance between his and Hiro's bed in a few steps, his protective big brother instinct taking over instantly. When his little brother had nightmares, no matter how late it was, he would always comfort him until he felt better. Even if it would take all night.

He gently shook his younger brother by his shoulder. "Hiro" he said, softly. "Wake up, buddy" Hiro, however, flinched by the touch, still not realizing his brother trying to get him out of a bad dream.

"Hiro" Tadashi said a little louder. The younger Hamada finally snapped his eyes open. He looked at his big brother, who was staring down at him, as if he saw him the first time. He was breathing fast, and sweat was pouring down his face.

"Tadashi?" he said, sitting up.

"Yeah, it's me, bonehead." he said softly, crouching down. "Nightmare?"

Hiro, who looked like about to break into a sob, nodded. Tadashi held out his arms to him.

"Come here" he said, softly.

Hiro melted into his big brother's hug, and instantly started sobbing onto his shoulders. He has been so frightened.

"Shhh…." Tadashi soothed. "Relax, Otouto, you're okay now, it was just a nightmare." Hiro just shook as he sobbed, with Tadashi gently rubbing his back, soothingly. "There…was…" he tried to explain in between sobs. "Bess…" Tadashi ruffled his hair encouragingly. "Black thing coming towards me…" Hiro had hard time explaining. Tadashi broke from the hug a little, and said gently, "Now Hiro, before you can tell me, first calm down, take a deep breath, then tell me. Alright?"

Hiro nodded as he took a deep breath and began telling his older brother about his nightmare.

"…I was yelling for you for help, but you were asleep" Hiro concluded, as he sobbed all over again. Tadashi grabbed the distressed boy for a hug, and rocked him gently back and forth. "Shhh…you're safe now. I will never leave you…shhh"

He stood up, held his brother in his arms, and walked over to his bed as he didn't want to be separated from him. That was his protective instinct for his younger brother!

He slid under the covers, placing his baby brother gently beside him as they both drifted off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Tadashi, wake up!" Hiro said, shaking his older brother. It was the next morning and Hiro woke up feeling fresh and cheerful, forgetting about his last night's nightmare. "C'mon, 'Dashi, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving!" He shook his older brother even more. When Tadashi was still snoring away, dead to the world, Hiro tried even harder. He literally tried to pull him out of bed by holding his arm and pulling hard. Even tried to pull the covers off him. "Nii-chan, c'mon!" Hiro said, impatiently. Tadashi finally opened his eyes.

"Hiro, what are you doing out of bed?"

"You ediot, Nii-chan. It's morning time, rise and shine!" Hiro said, grinning. He was just in a cheerful mood, hungry for breakfast.

Tadashi sat up, yawning and stretching. "Can I have five more minutes?" he asked, lying back down.

"No!" Hiro said, firmly. He hopped onto his older brother, playfully. "You are getting up! I'm not getting off you until you get up, you lazy bone."

Tadashi grinned at his annoying little brother. He was just so cute!

"Alright, alright. You win, bonehead" he said, losing the victory. "Now please get off me so we can get ready to go down for breakfast."

Once the brothers were ready to go down, when Tadashi was just about to touch the door knob, there was a knock. Curious, he opened, and smiled when he saw their friend, Alan.

"Oh hi Alan" Tadashi greeted.

"Hi guys, how are you?" Alan said, returning the greeting.

"We're good, we were just heading down for breakfast. What brought you here?"

"Mia would like to see you. She sent me here to get you guys. It's really important."

Hiro and Tadashi glanced at each other. Why did Mia want to see them after accusing the elder Hamada of the murder of her great-grand niece?

"Do you mind telling us why?" Hiro asked.

"I honestly don't know" Alan said, apologetically. "But she really wants to see you, and it's really important."

The Hamada brothers nodded, as they went out the door. What did Mia want them for?

"I'll see you down at breakfast!" Alan said, leaving for the stairs.

* * *

After multiple floors down, Hiro and Tadashi met Mia at her desk. She looked up apologetically at the Hamada brothers, and invited them inside her check-in desk. The Hamada brothers, not sure whether to trust the old woman now, entered cautiously. She gestured for them to have a seat. They sat down. What did she want to tell them?

Mia cleared her throat. "After what happened yesterday, I know you don't trust me now. But let me just tell you something. I apologize." She swallowed, and looked at the elder Hamada. "I am so sorry for blaming you of the murder of my great grand niece. Please accept my apologies, I just wasn't thinking. Remember your weird actions around me?"

When Tadashi nodded, she said, "when you were acting weird, I thought 'from his weird actions, he probably murdered my Bess' and I decided to get revenge on you. I know, it was such crazy thought of me. I just wasn't thinking." she looked down, guiltily. She, then, looked at Hiro, and apologized, "You were right when you said that your brother was not born in those days. I'm so sorry for all the misunderstanding. Again, I was just not thinking." She looked down guiltily, again. "I guess I made my guests feel like not wanting to come here again" she said, softly. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Barely anyone comes here"

Tadashi, feeling sorry for the woman, reached out and patted her arm. "Don't worry, we forgive you, Mia" he said, softly. "Now we better get going for breakfast" he said, standing up. "Come on, Hiro" he added to his brother. Mia smiled a small smile. "Enjoy."

"Thanks" Hiro said, standing up too.

Once they were seated in the restaurant area for their breakfast, Alan was waiting to take their orders. Both brothers asked for pancakes. While Alan went to fulfil their orders, Hiro asked, "so what do you think 'Dashi? Do you think Mia really meant it when she apologized?"

Tadashi shrugged. "Yeah sure, she looked really sorry. Why?"

The younger Hamada was doubtful. For some reason, he was not able to trust her again after what she had done to his brother. He shrugged. "I dunno. I think she was faking 'Dashi. I don't think she really meant it."

Tadashi grinned, amusingly. "Oh come on, Otouto!" he said, reaching out to slap his little brother's arm playfully. "You don't trust her? I think she really meant it. Besides, I feel a little sorry for her."

Hiro shrugged. "Whatevs. Think what you want, big brother but I still don't trust her. Anyway…" they changed the topic to something else.

* * *

"Aunt Cass! We forgot all about her!" Tadashi said, panicking.

After filling themselves up with delicious pancakes, the Hamada brothers were back to their hotel room. Ever since they first came here, Hiro and Tadashi forgot to call their Aunt Cass to tell her whether they reached safely or not as they have been distracted with all the haunting happening here.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Right!" He went over to their suitcase to grab the elder Hamada's laptop.

"Here," he said, handing it to his big brother.

Tadashi took it from him and opened the laptop lid hurriedly. After all the mess of trying to connect to the internet, finally it worked. As they had suspected, sure enough, there was a lot of missed call from their Aunt Cass waiting for them in Skype. Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other. Uh oh.

Tadashi ringed, putting their camera on.

Aunt Cass instantly answered, and all at once, started talking excitedly without saying a hello first. "Hiro, Tadashi! Finally! Where have you boys been?! Why didn't you call me to let me know you reached safely?! You had me all worried, thinking something bad must've happened to you! I will never let-"

"woah, woah, calm down, Aunt Cass! We're okay." Tadashi said, holding up his hands. He chuckled, lightly. Aunt Cass sure can be a bit over protective sometimes! She sounded mad, but at the same time, relief. "It's a long story…" Hiro and Tadashi took turns telling her about the haunting and what's been happening here.

They don't know that someone is watching them, though. Bess was in a corner, listening to the things being said about her.

 _Never talk about ghosts in a haunted place!_

* * *

 **Need a little help here, guys.  
**

 **When a ghost is being talked about, what does is it do? It would be awesome if you could help! Thanks! :D  
**

 **Don't forget to review! You don't know how much they make me happy when I'm encouraged to write more.**

 **Oh, and thanks to Tsuki no Shijima for telling me a bit about ghosts.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry again for the long update. I just kept running out of ideas *looking sheepish*.**

 **Thanks so much to Tsuki no Shijima for telling me about ghosts before!**

 **Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think. :D**

* * *

Ch. 13

After hearing her nephews' experiences in Los Angeles, Aunt Cass was not comfortable. "How about you boys come back here early?" she said, worriedly. "I'll book for you"

Hiro chuckled. "Relax Aunt Cass. We're fine, we're having fun."

Tadashi nodded, smiling. "Don't worry, though. We'll be home soon, just a few more days."

She sighed. "Alright, just promise me you'd be careful" she said.

The Hamada brothers said their goodbyes, and closed. Tadashi snapped his laptop lid shut, and shook his head smiling fondly. Aunt Cass! She could be such a worrywart sometimes. He placed his laptop in the charger when suddenly, he felt a wave of dizziness. He held his head.

"Hiro" he said. "Can you get me a glass of water please?"

The younger Hamada looked up from his phone. Seeing his big brother holding his head tiredly, Hiro dropped the phone, rushed to him, and placed his hand on his arm. "Dashi, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Tadashi was still holding his head. "Yes Hiro, I'm fine. Just get me water please."

Hiro nodded as he picked up the glass and went to the kitchen tap to fill it. By the time he handed the glass of water to his brother, he saw that he had already collapsed. Tadashi's eyes were rolled back, which had Hiro suddenly panic.

"Tadashi" he said, shaking him lightly. When his big brother did not wake up yet, he screamed at the top of his lungs. He was so frightened. "TADASHI!" he screamed. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" Poor Hiro, did not know what to do. Usually when something bad happened to him, Tadashi took care of him. But right now when something suddenly happened to his brother, he didn't know how to act as it was the first time. Nothing bad usually happened to Tadashi until now.

Hiro was stuck and panicked. What happened to his brother? He screamed at the top his lungs again, hoping he would attract attention. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He was almost bursting into tears.

He still continued screaming at the top of his lungs when suddenly the door banged.

Hiro stood up nervously to open the door, hoping it was someone offering to help him wake Tadashi.

A grumpy old man entered with his stick. "You making so much noise!" he said angrily, pointing his stick at him. His hair was messed up. "I try to sleep, and you so loud I hear you voice all the way from other floor, so I got all way up here to get you big fat mouth to shut up. Please stop!" he banged his stick on the carpeted floor frustratingly, and was about to leave when Hiro said, "but something just happened to my brother! Can't you see?! Can't anyone help?! And who are you, anyway?!" Hiro was fuming.

The grumpy old man turned to him again. "I'm sorry, can't do anything" he said, as he left, door slammed shut behind him.

Hiro fumed even more. "Idiot" he said under his breath.

He suddenly had an idea of what to do.

He threw on his hoodie, and quickly rushed out their hotel room to get Alan. Maybe he can help. He was their only good friend here after all.

He took two or three steps at a time. How it was taking forever to get all the way down!

Once he was finally in the main floor, he rushed to the restaurant. When Alan saw the younger Hamada, he smiled. "Hey Hiro, what are you doing here?" he asked. "And what's the hurry?"

Hiro was huffing and puffing. "Alan" he said, catching his breath. "This is urgent. Something just happened to my brother. Can you please come help? Thought maybe you'd know what to do."

Alan's cheerful smile turned to worry. "What happened?" he asked.

"No time to explain." Hiro said, going to the stairway. "Come on" he rushed up, Alan behind him.

* * *

Once they finally got up to their hotel room, Hiro led Alan to Tadashi. "He's right here" he said. When Alan saw Tadashi, lying with his eyes rolled back on the ground, he said, "Oh no! How did that happen?"

Hiro explained how his brother had suddenly felt dizzy.

"I see…" Alan nodded. "Now let's see what we can do" he said, kneeling beside Tadashi. He gave him a little slap; it didn't work. Next, he rubbed water on his face, and finally, Tadashi sat up blinking.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said happily, relieved that is brother is fine. He rushed over to give him a tight hug. "So glad you're okay!" he then turned to Alan, "Thanks, man!"

Tadashi broke from the hug a little, and asked, "What happened?" he was a little confused.

Hiro explained what happened, and how he had got Alan to help him.

"Oh" Tadashi said, rubbing his head. "Thanks"

"Are you okay?" Alan asked, helping the elder Hamada stand up.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Tadashi said, smiling. "Just felt dizzy, and collapsed."

"How about you try to lay down?" he suggested.

"Oh no, I'm fine" Tadashi said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Are you sure?" Alan asked, seeing the tired look on the elder Hamada's face.

"Yes, thank you" he said.

"Okay, if you say so." Alan said. "Now I've got to get some more work done…" He was about to leave when Tadashi called him back.

"Yes?" Alan turned around. "Anything else?"

"Yes." The elder Hamada said politely. "Do you mind if you could stay with us a little longer?"

Hiro sat beside Tadashi, wondering what his older brother wanted to say.

"Sure, not at all." Alan sat with the Hamadas in Tadashi's bed. "What's up?"

"We would like to talk to you about something…"

"Yeah sure, say."

"You know about the haunting happening here?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alan shrugged.

"We would like to know what Bess wants from us. Her haunting is annoying us and keeping us from enjoying our stay here. So I was just wondering if you may know something?"

Alan sighed. "To be honest, I barely know anything about her. All I know is that she haunts the place, especially when guests are staying in her room."

"Like us" Hiro muttered.

"Yeah" Alan continued. "Also, I know that she is Mia's great niece." he shrugged. "And that she was murdered here way long time ago in this room."

"How can you get rid of her?" Hiro asked.

Alan leaned closer. "You want to know something, though." His voice suddenly turned into a cautious whisper.

Hiro and Tadashi, their curiosity rising, leaned closer, eager to hear what Alan has to say about this haunting place.

"I may not know much about Bess, but I know about ghosts. I'm sorry to be telling you this but sadly, you can't get rid of her."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Why?"

Alan sighed. "I honestly don't know how to explain, but let me tell you some things you should know and be careful about."

"Sure, go ahead and say" Tadashi said, bracing himself for the worst.

"Okay, so here goes…There are some things about ghosts you should know, like Bess. One. They frighten you, the stronger they become. Two. If you are in a foreign place like here, never litter, never make a mess, never swear, and listen if someone warns you about something. Also, don't dare talk about them."

At hearing that last sentence, Hiro's face turned white. "We were just talking about her today when we were talking to our aunt."

"Oh, not good" Alan said, shaking his head. "I'll explain that to you later as I'm not done yet. Anyway, three. Sometimes ghosts can be attracted to someone when they think that person is good looking."

"Creepy" Tadashi commented. His face was turning white, too.

Alan continued. "Four. Try to ignore and not to panic every time they disrupt you. Five. Try not to be alone and have at least one companion with you to prevent if something bad happens."

By that time, Hiro and Tadashi were holding onto each other for dear life.

"And finally, six. If the ghosts are starting to hurt you or even posses, you leave here immediately. That's all I've got to say. Remember my warning."

Alan stood up to leave. "Anyway, I've got to get going now. My boss would come looking for me anytime now." he went for the door.

"Thanks for your time" Tadashi said.

Once Alan was fully out of earshot, Hiro turned to look at his older brother.

"Dashi, I'm creeped." His eyes were wide.

Tadashi took his little brother's hand in his and began rubbing circles in it. "I know bud, same here."

"I hope I don't look too handsome for Bess to come for me."

Tadashi chuckled at this. "Oh Hiro, you're so funny." he said, ruffling his hair affectionately. Then added assuring, "Don't worry, she won't" even though he was not 100% sure. "And remember what Alan said. Lets not panic, alright?

Also, lets not think about the haunting, and have fun here as much as we can." Tadashi smiled at his younger brother.

Hiro returned his smile. His big brother- the always optimist one! That's one of the things he loved about him.

"How about we go down for pizza for dinner?" Tadashi suggested.

"Yes!" Hiro said, jumping down from the bed. "I'm starved, man!"

Tadashi chuckled lightly. "Lets go then" he said, throwing on his cardigan.

* * *

That night, Hiro couldn't sleep. He was strangely extremely freezing. No matter how much he tightened the comforter around him, he still didn't get warm enough. He just continued shivering uncontrollably. He looked over at the AC on top to see if it was on; it wasn't. Next, he looked over at their window to see if it was open; it wasn't either. Creepy!

"What is this place." he muttered to himself. He tossed and turned uncomfortably. Bored lying there for a long time, he pushed back the covers, slid down his bed, his feet touching the carpeted floor, and trooped over to Tadashi.

" 'Dashi, 'Dashi" Hiro whispered, shaking his older brother gently.

Tadashi opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw Hiro. "You all right, bud?" he asked sleepily.

"Tadashi, I don't know why but I'm extremely freezing for no reason!" he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. "It's so weird 'Dashi! I checked if the AC was on, and if the windows were open. Neither were!" he shivered. Hiro continued on complaining.

Tadashi could tell that his brother was excited so he shushed him gently and scooted over, his big brother instinct kicking in, to make room for him. He patted the spot next to him.

"Here. Lay down with me if you want." he offered. "I'll keep you warm."

Hiro shook his head. "No 'Dashi, that's embarrassing! But do you know if there is another blanket?"

Tadashi chuckled at this. "Alright, let's check" he said, pushing back his covers.

He opened the cupboard to check for an extra blanket for his little brother to keep warm. Fortunately, there was a folded blanket just in the corner of the shelf.

"Oh, there is!" Tadashi said, getting it out. He handed it to Hiro.

"Thanks 'Dashi" He said gratefully. "Hopefully, it will be better."

Finally, Hiro had two blankets on top of him.

"Better?" Tadashi asked him.

"Still freezing" Hiro muttered. "But at least better than before."

"I'm glad" Tadashi said, heading back to his bed. "Wake me up if you need anything else."

"Will do" Hiro said as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **It would be so awesome if you could shoot me some more creepy ideas! I would really appreciate it. Feel free to pester me through PM with them. :)**

 **Oh, and one more thing, I apologize if this chapter was a bit crappy. Especially the last part.**

 **PLSSSSSSSS REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Weeks ago, I read a little of _Ghostly Encounters: Terrifying Tales of Paranormal Encounters_ by Jeff Bahr for inspiration, and got some at least. :) **

**I own neither Hiro nor Tadashi.**

* * *

Ch. 14

It was the middle of the night, and Hiro woke up feeling a hard kick on his back, which caused him to fall out of his bed.

"Ah!" he winced, as he hit the carpeted floor. He had fallen facedown, which had caused him a bump on his forehead. He had sure fallen really hard!

Thinking it was Tadashi, he stood up angrily and said, "Tadashi, what was-" he stopped when he saw that his elder brother was asleep. The thought frightened him. He felt sure that Bess was close by. He was afraid to climb back on his bed now, as he was afraid _she_ would push him again. Instead, he froze in place, shocked. He never knew she would go that far. He even wondered about waking up Tadashi, but decided against it as he had already bothered him enough. Instead, he went to the washroom to have a look at the bump on his forehead. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and sure enough, his bump was bad! It was big and it was a bluish color, which scared the younger Hamada.

 _What should I do? What should I do?_ he thought frantically, when he suddenly saw the blood splat on the sink again, which freaked him out even more as he had just seen it.

"B-b-but it w-wasn't there a few minutes ago" he stammered to himself. He decided to try going back to bed, when he felt the push again. His nose bumped against the edge of the cold sink, and he felt blood trickle down from it.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, not taking it anymore. He was scared and frightened. Why is Bess doing all this to him?

"Hiro! Hiro! Hiro!" Tadashi came rushing in. He was horrified to see the look on his little brother's face. He looked a mess. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" the younger Hamada snapped. He was just berating himself for waking up his older brother. Now Tadashi will go into a brotherly bonding moment. Great. Just great!

Tadashi crouched down, a worried look plastered on his face. "Hiro, what happened?" he asked gently. "Your nose is bleeding and you have a big bump on your forehead." he was tracing the bump lightly.

Hiro pushed away angrily. "I don't care, okay? Stop worrying all the time! I just want to go back to bed!" he just seemed in a bad mood as he had already woken up Tadashi. Also, he was embarrassed to act like a scared little kid. He didn't need his brother's comfort all the time. He can handle things himself.

"Hiro!" Tadashi said firmly, pulling him back. "What's your problem?!"

"Nothing!" Hiro snapped. "Can't you see it's the middle of the night? Leave me alone to go to bed!" he just pushed away to go back to bed again when Tadashi pulled him again-this time harder.

"Can't you at least let me clean you up a little?!" Tadashi said, this time angrily. "You look a mess!" Why is his little brother so snappy all of a sudden?

Hiro reluctantly let his brother clean him up. Tadashi wet a cloth, which he found in the cupboard in the bottom of the sink, and put it gently in his younger brother's nose. "Put your head up" he advised him. Hiro did as he was told to stop the bleeding. Once the bleeding stopped, next, he grabbed another cloth, wet it with cold water, and placed it gently on Hiro's bump.

"Ow" Hiro winced a little.

"It's alright, it's alright" Tadashi soothed. "Just keep it on your head for a while."

"Now let me go to bed." Hiro muttered, leaving. "Whaaat" he said frustrated, when he was caught by Tadashi again.

"You've got to tell me who did this to you, first" his elder brother said firmly. He wasn't letting his brother go anywhere until he told him. Even if it was in the middle of the night, he's got to know as he was worried.

Hiro sighed. "I told you! Nobody!" he said, gritting his teeth. Can't his brother just leave him alone for once! He got out of the washroom, and sat on his bed. Tadashi followed him out, and sat next to him.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Tadashi asked, softening. He took his little brother's hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm only worried about you. Please forgive me if I was being hard on you. I just want to help you." he rubbed circles on his small hand, waiting for his little brother to respond.

Hiro sighed. "I'm sorry for being snappy with you" his voice was softening, too. "I was just in a bad mood as I got hurt. Also, I was freaked out about what just happened."

Tadashi pulled him close. "It's alright, buddy." he said, rubbing his back. "Do you mind telling me what you were saying just happened now? You don't have to talk about it now if you're tired."

"No, I will tell you." Hiro said, fighting back a yawn. He took a deep breath and explained. He told him everything. From falling from bed, to bumping his nose on the sink.

"…I was so scared, Tadashi." he concluded. It was actually his first time admitting that he was frightened, which made the elder Hamada hug his poor brother tightly. His big brother instinct was growling inside him. How dare the ghost hurt his little brother only?

He was angry now. "Something like this happens again, like Alan advised us to do, we leave here immediately."

Hiro nodded.

The elder Hamada continued. "After what you told me, I can't have you sleep alone anymore." he said worriedly. He hugged him even tighter.

Hiro squirmed. "Oh come on, 'Dashi! Stop worrying, I'm okay now!"

"No Hiro, you're not." Tadashi said. "What if it happens again, you'll have to sleep with me."

"No, 'Dashi, I'm not a baby!" Hiro protested.

Tadashi looked at the digital clock on their side table. "Look it's late, let's go back to sleep now. You'll be sleeping with me, and that's final!"

Hiro rolled his eyes as he followed his brother to his bed. One thing he didn't like about his big brother is his over protectiveness.

Tadashi pulled the covers over them. He pulled his little brother close to him, and gave him a soft kiss on his bump. After what happened, as long as they're still in this hotel, he would not let his little brother sleep alone again. As he was falling asleep, he thought he felt a kiss on his cheek but didn't give it much thought as he thought it was probably his imagination.

* * *

 **I apologize if this chapter was a little short as I was too lazy to write more, hehe. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Good news, I finally updated and bad news, next chapter would be the last one.**

 **Kind of sad that I'm almost done writing it but every story has got to have an ending, right?**

 **Warning! This chapter may be a bit boring. The rest would be just the Hamada brothers having a regular vacation without any haunting. My apologies!**

 **Disclaimer! I own neither Hiro nor Tadashi!**

* * *

"…right after we went to sleep, I felt something weird, Hiro. I felt a kiss on my cheek…" Tadashi was telling his little brother the next morning. After the incident in the middle of the night, the Hamada brothers woke up late. Now they're sitting in the elder Hamada's bed, still on their pyjamas, discussing about the haunting.

Hiro's eyes widened. " 'Dashi…I think I know what that means…something Alan told us…"

"What is it, Hiro?" his elder brother asked.

"Remember when Alan warned us that sometimes ghosts can be attracted to someone when they think the person is good-looking?"

"Yeah…" Tadashi said. It suddenly hit him what his little brother was trying to tell him. "Are you trying to tell me that Bess finds me good-looking and that's why she's attracted to me?"

Hiro nodded. "It's a possibility. Especially the fact that you've felt a kiss last night."

"Oh" Tadashi didn't know what else to say. Another thought hit him, and it freaked him out. "Hiro…" he began. "I don't think it's safe for us to stay here anymore…"

"Why not?" the younger Hamada asked.

"Hiro…" he said again. "I think I know why Bess has been trying to hurt you"

"Why?" Hiro asked, suddenly feeling nervous too.

"Hiro, I think she's a jealous ghost."

"Why would she be jealous?"

"It's because you're my brother, Hiro. I think that she loves me so much that she wants to get revenge on you" Tadashi reached out and pulled his little brother in a protective hug. "Oh Hiro…I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I know now, Bess is a jealous ghost. It's not safe for us to stay here. We have to leave as soon as we can."

Hiro squirmed. "Oh, calm down 'Dashiii. It's fine."

Tadashi was surprised. Ever since they first came to spend a night at this hotel, Hiro has been wanting to leave this creepy place. He held him close. "Hiro, do you actually want to stay here?" he asked.

The younger Hamada squirmed out of his brother's hug. He looked down, and nodded sadly. "I know you must be surprised but…it's not about the hotel. It's just that… I don't want our vacation to end. Soon, it would be back to normal…" he sighed. "Us going back to college and things like that…"

Tadashi sighed as he put his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "Hiro, buddy, I know how you feel about that. It's normal, everyone feels that way but you know, we can't stay in vacation forever. Especially not in this place."

The younger Hamada nodded, understanding.

"But listen, I have a surprise for you." Tadashi said smiling, which made the younger Hamada look up.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"I know you don't want us to end our vacation early just because of all the haunting. Also, I can't stand to keep seeing you getting hurt. This place is not safe for us so I thought, how about we spend our last two days in a much higher class hotel rather than this? We'll have much more fun. Here, I feel that we haven't had much chance to go so much places because of, you know" Tadashi smiled. "What do you think, little brother?"

Hiro's heart filled with warmth for his kind-hearted older brother. "Oh thanks so much, Tadashi" he said, hugging his big brother tightly. "You're the best bro, and I could never want a better one." but then he pulled back. "…but are you sure that's okay with you, 'Dashi? If not…that's fine."

Tadashi put his gentle hand in his little brother's shoulder, and smiled kindly at him. "Hiro, of course it's okay with me. If it makes you happy, it's worth it. For you. Besides, I feel like spending our last two days in a much better hotel myself too."

Hiro hugged his brother. "Thanks 'Dashi" he said.

Tadashi pulled from the hug a little. "Anyway, let's get dressed now, and go down for breakfast. Also, I'm thinking that we should talk to Alan about what happened and ask him what he thinks."

Hiro nodded in agreement as both brothers got up to get dressed.

* * *

"…what do you think?" the elder Hamada asked Alan. The Hamada brothers took turns telling him everything that happened in the middle of the night. From Hiro being pushed off from the bed to Tadashi feeling a kiss on his cheek, now they were asking his opinion whether their evidence was right or not that Bess finds the elder Hamada attractive.

Alan nodded as he placed their pancakes down on their table. "I hate to be telling you guys this but yes, your evidence does seem right." he turned to the elder Hamada. "Bess does seem to be attracted to you."

"That explains everything that has been happening with me" Hiro added.

"We knew it." Tadashi said. "That's why we're planning to leave right after we finish are breakfast."

Alan agreed. "That's definitely the right thing to do. When a ghost exceeds it's limits, you leave immediately." when the brothers didn't answer him, he added, "I'm going to miss you guys, though. It was really great having you here."

"We'll miss you too, man" Hiro answered through bits of pancakes.

* * *

After breakfast, the Hamada brothers were back in their room.

They were packing up.

"Hiro, can you make sure that we're not missing anything?" Tadashi asked his younger brother, after they had packed everything.

"Uh, sure." Hiro said, shrugging. He started looking in cupboards to look for little things they may have missed, and then he went to look in the washroom.

 _Perfect!_ The elder Hamada thought once he was sure that his little brother was occupied. He opened his laptop and started looking for a deluxe hotel for them to stay for the last two days. He wanted it to be a surprise for his younger brother.

Staying at a classy hotel would make it up for them after all the creepy experiences they had been through.

Tadashi kept scrolling down, and checking out each hotel and it's ratings.

His face lit up when he had finally found an excelling one, which had so much five stars and good reviews.

 _Yes!_ he thought excitedly as he started booking. He couldn't wait for them to finally leave this creepy place.

* * *

 **Yay! The Hamada brothers would finally be moving out of the creepy hotel for good!  
**

 **Wondering what the deluxe hotel they would be staying at for the last two days would be like? You'll find out in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
